23 Lutego 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Kawa czy herbata? 08:45 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Leniwa Panna, odc. 16 (Miss paresseuse) kraj prod.Francja (2004) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci 09:30 Rodzina Rabatków I - Sezon na miłość, odc. 23 (Holiday with love); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 10:00 Powrót do przyszłości, seria II - Zaciemnienie, odc. 9 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 10:30 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 192 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 ZUS dla ciebie ; program poradnikowy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Tak jak w Unii 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1453; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1841 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Faceci do wzięcia - Za długi; serial TVP 14:05 Vancouver 2010 - Wydarzenia dnia 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Vancouver 2010 - Wydarzenia dnia 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4700 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4915); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4701 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4916); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Vancouver 2010 - Dzień dobry Vancouver 17:35 Klan - odc. 1842 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1454; telenowela TVP 18:30 Vancouver 2010 - Dzień dobry Vancouver 19:00 Wieczorynka - Truskawkowe Ciastko, seria II - Miodowłosa i nowi przyjaciele, odc. 3 (Horse of a Different Color); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Vancouver 2010 - studio - (również w TVP HD) 20:30 Vancouver 2010 - Biathlon - sztafeta kobiet - (również w TVP HD) 22:15 Vancouver 2010 - studio 22:35 Budząc zmarłych, seria 4 - Smuga cienia, odc. 12 (Waking the Dead, series 4, ep. 12); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 23:35 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show 00:15 Kino nocnych marków - Odnaleźć przeznaczenie (I Am David) 87'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2003) 01:55 Vancouver 2010 - studio - (również w TVP HD) 02:05 Vancouver 2010 - (również w TVP HD) 06:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 TELEZAKUPY 06:40 Trudny dialog; reportaż 07:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 36/72 Książę i szympans (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Moonlighting); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 44/48 Nektar Elfa Melvina (Santa Apprentice ep. The Melvinelf); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 227 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.36; Pogoda 9.00, 10.13 10:55 MASH - odc. 52 (MASH (s. III, B 304)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1974) 11:30 Giganci (Superhuman: Giants); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 12:30 Vancouver 2010 - Wydarzenia dnia 14:05 Córki McLeoda - odc. 211 Podzieleni tamą (McLeod's Daughters, s. 8 ep. (Dammed)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2008) 15:00 Święta wojna - Koniec świata (257) 15:35 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (10); widowisko rozrywkowe 16:25 Pejzaż z Europą w tle 16:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 725; serial TVP 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 15/18 - Oblężenie - txt.str.777; serial TVP 19:05 Gilotyna - odc. 16; teleturniej 19:35 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (60. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Berlinie 2010) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 392 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 726; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 481 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:30 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Łuk (Bow, the) 85'; dramat kraj prod.Japonia, Korea Połudn. (2008) 01:05 Kocham kino na bis - Balzak i mała Chinka (Balzac et la petite tailleuse Chinoise (Little Chinese seamstress)) 106'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Chiny (2002) 03:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08:00 Zasady gry (35) - serial komediowy 08:30 Zasady gry (36) - serial komediowy 09:05 Świat według Kiepskich (153): Inteligentni konsumenci - serial komediowy 10:00 Daleko od noszy (11): Podwójny romans - serial komediowy 10:30 Daleko od noszy (12): Czarny kot - serial komediowy 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (53): Internetowa kryjówka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:30 Samo życie (1415) - serial obyczajowy 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (320) - serial komediowy 13:00 Zasady gry (37) - serial komediowy 13:30 Zasady gry (38) - serial komediowy 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1054) - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Stan wyjątkowy (13) - serial sensacyjny 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:35 Malanowski i partnerzy (54): Pewna kryjówka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:05 Świat według Kiepskich (61): Genialny Szopen - serial komediowy 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1055) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie (1416) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Trener - dramat obyczajowy 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (119) - serial kryminalny 00:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (120) - serial kryminalny 01:00 Garażowe dni - komediodramat 03:10 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 05:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:10 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny 07:00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08:00 Majka - telenowela 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11:35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12:45 Mango - telezakupy 13:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:20 W-11 Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:00 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Kobiety, które "pakują"... - talk-show 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:55 Majka - telenowela 18:25 Detektywi: Jej los - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20:45 W-11 Wydział Śledczy: Niespełnione żądania - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:30 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki: Wojciech Malajkat i Tomasz Sianecki - talk-show 23:30 The forgotten - serial kryminalny 00:30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 01:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:25 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 02:45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03:40 Dowody zbrodni - serial kryminalny 04:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:00 VIP - program kulturalny 4:20 Saint-Tropez - odc. 35, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 5:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:45 Zbuntowani - odc. 56, Meksyk 2004 7:45 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 8:45 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 181, Meksyk 2008 9:45 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 55, Meksyk 2009 10:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 11:25 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 57, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 17:00 Chick 2009, czyli wybory najpiękniejszej polskiej studentki - odc. 2, widowisko, Polska 2010 18:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 56, Meksyk 2009 18:55 MAT.MA - zobacz, jakie to proste - program edukacyjny 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 182, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Galileo 21:00 Geneza - odc. 22, Hiszpania 2007 22:15 Tajemny świat szpiegostwa - film dokumentalny, USA 2004 23:20 mała Czarna - talk-show 00:20 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show, Polska 2008 00:50 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 1:30 Główny podejrzany - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 3:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Domisie - Odkrywcy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Akademia Domu i Wnętrza - Okna; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc. 8/I; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Rozmowy na temat... - "Polowanie na muchy" - (Janusz Głowacki); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Misja Gryf - Twierdza Kołobrzeg; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 12/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1446; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1822; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z archiwum IPN - Ryba; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 187; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Alwernia; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Finał Pucharu Polski: PGE Turów Zgorzelec - AZS Koszalin; STEREO, 16:9 16:05 Saga rodów - Ród Oraczewskich; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 12 Armenia - Wokół Erywania (48); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Domisie - Odkrywcy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Wielka gra - na bis; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1446; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki - odc. 5 Kiedy topnieje śnieg (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Klan - odc. 1822; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 188; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Beksiński autoportret pośmiertny; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Saga rodów - Ród Oraczewskich ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Alwernia; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 12 Armenia - Wokół Erywania (48); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Magazyn Medyczny - Mammografia dla Babci; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1446; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki - odc. 5 Kiedy topnieje śnieg (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1822; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 188; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 ... i nie żałuj tego (film o Franciszku Walickim); film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Magia obłoków - II Festiwal Twórczości im. Marka Grechuty "Korowód"; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Opole 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:09 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:23 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:39 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:53 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:04 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:07 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:23 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:37 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 07:45 Wszystko jasne 07:53 Sport opolski 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:21 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Rozkminka 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:12 Gość olimpijski; STEREO 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:38 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 09:46 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 09:52 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:11 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Info świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Kurier opolski 16:49 Pogoda 16:50 Agrokurier 17:00 Everyday English 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Kurier opolski 17:51 Pogoda 17:57 Wszystko jasne 18:05 Reporter 18:15 Szkoła bezpiecznej jazdy z Pawłem Dytko 18:20 Ginące zawody 18:35 M jak mieszkać 18:55 Nasza wieś 19:00 Schlesien Journal 19:15 Ahora Espanyol 19:28 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 19:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:35 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kurier opolski 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Wszystko jasne 22:15 STUDIO LOTTO 22:22 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:47 Ostatnie dni sław - seria II - Icchak Rabin (Final Days of an Icon II - Yitzhak Rabin); serial kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:46 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:30 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:47 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:20 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO 03:02 Info świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:13 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:25 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:47 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:07 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 04:19 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:52 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:09 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Opole z 2010 roku